


warmth

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, can be seen either platonic or romantic, idk how to tag this, youll see what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Jae-ha's lips left Yona’s after pressing a soft kiss to them. He opened his eyes to look in hers which were still wide open, her face betraying the shock she was feeling. A light gush of air left Jae-Ha’s lips as he chuckled at the incredulous look he was getting.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: you came here for jaeha/yona and you weren't expecting what you got instead
> 
> don't sue me pls
> 
> shoutout to the anon that gave me this prompt

Jae-ha's lips left Yona’s after pressing a soft kiss to them. He opened his eyes to look in hers which were still wide open, her face betraying the shock she was feeling. A light gush of air left Jae-Ha’s lips as he chuckled at the incredulous look he was getting.

They were alone, he made sure of that before cupping her face in his hands and pressing a gentle and quick kiss to her lips.

He righted himself, his hands falling back towards his body. His motions were calculated as if in the presence of a frightened animal he did not wish to startle further.

“Maybe this will give you a nudge in the right direction,” he said, his words merely above a whisper.

As he turned his back to her to make way towards where they camped and where everyone else was, Yona finally got her wits back and she grabbed his sleeve.

“W-wait!” she said in a rather choked voice.

Jae-Ha turned back to her and remarked with some degree of amusement how red her face was as it finally dawned on her what he did.

“Yes?” he patiently prompted her.

“I…” she started, her brows slightly furrowing because of the frustration of not being able to find the right words. “Why did you do that, Jae-Ha?”

A small smile curled at his lips and Jae-Ha had the decency to look sheepish as he spoke. “Even though Hak confessed to you, you’re taking your sweet time to process your own feelings about him. I thought I’d give you some incentive to go after him given that it seems you’d wait even more to tell him how you feel about him.”

Yona gripped at his sleeve rather forcefully, her words spoken in a decisive manner. “I know how he feels about me and how much time it took him to finally be able to tell me, and I know how I feel about him, but…” Here she paused, glanced around the clearing in which they were trying to gather her words.

“I don’t want to pursue something only for it to be something born out of obligation or for it to feel like having to take responsibility for the other’s feeling. I want to be sure it’s the right thing to do and for it to be at the right time, I don’t want for it to be a burden.”

Jae-ha noted she didn’t look angry, at least not anger towards him. It was more a frustration because of the circumstances they found themselves in. “I want to be happy and I want it to be on my own terms, not moments stole between fearing for our lives.”

Jae-ha's eyes widened as the meaning of the words finally sunk in with him. Perhaps she was wondering how much better this would be if they were both back at the castle and could live a proper life being together, not needing to be on the run all the time.

“Princess,” he started and gave her a warm smile “Hak fell in love with you a long time ago. But seeing you grow because of the rather tumultuous situation you found yourselves in made him fall for you even more.

“You’ve known each other your whole lives and grew to where you both are as of now. Why not make it easier on the both of you in these hard times and be there for each other without fear whenever you get the chance?”

Yona’s eyes shifted to the side at his words. She looked as if she would try to fight for her point even further, but Jae-Ha stopped her.

“If one of you dies, it would hurt just as much even if you are together or not. Don’t just let this small bit of happiness pass by in fear of the dangerous what ifs.”

He put a hand on her hair and slightly ruffled it in an attempt at comfort.

“Don’t worry though. We, the dragons, we’ll do whatever we can to keep that from happening. And you both are more than capable of taking care of yourselves.”

At this point, Jae-Ha looked somewhat meek.

“We’re a family, we care for one another, and if being together makes the two of you happy then the rest of us are happy. I am confident enough in the people you both are right now that you can find a way to make it work.”

And with that Jae-Ha pressed another kiss, this time to her forehead and made his way to the camp, his heart lighter than it had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> [akayona trash blog](https://akayona-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
